


Forever Parted

by heeroluva



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweeney Todd's thoughts after discovering he'd murdered Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Parted

The moment Sweeney Todd set eyes on his Lucy he realized the killer, the monster he was. Her words, _hey do I know you mister?_ echoed mockingly through his head. What kind of monster didn't recognize his own wife and sliced her throat without a thought?

 _I killed her, I killed her, I killed her_ , beat as tattoo through his raging mind. Dropping to his knees, he gathered her in his arms, savoring the last feel of her there. Too cold, too stiff, the consequences of his own hand.

 _There was a barber and his wife… and she was beautiful_ , he crooned, lovingly brushing her golden curls from her face. And he knew that this was the last time he would ever set eyes on his love. The words 'till death do us part' held a whole new meaning to him. For he knew they would be forever parted.

 _A foolish barber and his wife… she was his reason and his life_. He really was a fool, taking that crazy woman's word and not verifying it. And now he had neither and he would never have her again. She now rested in Heaven, finding the peace that was ripped away from her in life.

 _And she was beautiful and she was virtuous… And he was…_ The sharpness of the knife across his neck shocked him. How fitting. But it wasn't as painful as he'd thought it'd be. Maybe because the cutting pain in his chest in the region of his black heart overrode all feeling. The blood flowed down, down, down, like the tears he could no longer bring himself to shed, just as he knew his soul was about to make the trip down forever condemned to a fiery Hell for his actions. His head dropped forward for one last look at his beloved Lucy before his eyes slipped closed for eternity. One last thought echoing through his mind…

 _Forget me…_


End file.
